1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to a cover for an individual water fixture which overhangs a kitchen or bathroom sink or the like and particularly to a cover for a faucet aerator mounted on the tip of the spout of such a fixture, the cover constituting a cushion to protect fragile objects which may impact upon the aerator.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Devices which can be held on a faucet aerator to protect fragile objects impacting thereon have been described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,129,894.
In the device according to the named patent, there is provided an elongated body of elastic rubber which terminates in a narrow outlet slit. The elongated body must be pulled onto the spout by the use of a reinforcing ring adjacent the inner end of this body and by the use of a flanged finger piece proximate the discharge end thereof. Friction forces between the elongated body and the surface of the spout are utilized to maintain the device in position when water is flowing through the narrow slit; these forces must be overcome when the body is being positioned on the spout. This task is especially difficult when one attempts to pull the elongated body onto the spout until the narrow slit is itself forced over and past the edge of the faucet spout. Further, such a configuration, while permitting an unrestricted discharge from the faucet spout, does not protect objects impacting upon the exposed leading edge of the spout.